My soul for yours
by jesslarhea
Summary: (ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)...Bella has a lot to deal with when it comes to her supernatural abilities, so what's a girl to do when you move in with your father and meet a certain vampire and your crazy world becomes even crazier.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1|** BELLA

My name is Isabella Black and I seriously love my life but I hate my name so if you call me by that I'll show you your teeth, I go by Bella and I am currently on my way to my fathers house in my big ass off road jeep, and I'm going to have so much fun mud ridding here. You see my dad is the chief of police of Forks Washington, the rainiest place in the continental US and my mother thought it would be good for me to spend my senior year with the po po, and people that can handle me better, I couldn't agree more I was getting tired of taking care of her.

My mother Ranee is just a fruit loop, but my father Charlie Black is part Arch Angel and part human but his human heritage is Quileute and some of the boys from that tribe can turn into big ass freaking wolves, crazy I know, but not as crazy as what my dad and I can do.

Our Angel side makes us very strong and fast we also can be indestructible but not all the time. Let me rephrase that, our wings are indestructible, oh yeah we can fly too, but I'm scared of heights so I try to stay on the ground as much as possible, that's why I drove from Phoenix Arizona to Forks Washington. Last but not least our wolf side causes us to have very big and long retractable k-9 teeth and we can open our mouths really wide it's like everything stretches very creeptastic, a very good sense of smell and our hearing and eyesight is perfect we can hear and smell you coming from a mile a way and our eye glow bright green. The wolf traits came into play a year ago and think god it happened when Charlie was visiting, he told me it was the wolf trying to come out and play yeah he was laughing when he said that so I bit him, the old man bit me back, and it hurt like a bitch. We're kind of like vampires with wings because we don't become big ass wolves like the pack does, but don't drink blood and sparkle like disco balls though and our skin is not like granite but it's a lot more resilient than humans.

Yes there are a lot of different supernatural creatures in the world so deal with it.

As I pull into my childhood home I suddenly feel a strong sense of nostalgia, god I miss this place.

"Hey there kiddo" Charlie says snatching me out of my jeep and hugging the shit out of me "I'm so glad you brought your jeep I don't have time to take you to school in the mornings" he continues.

I almost forgot my first day of school is tomorrow and because Charlie doesn't live on the reservation I have to go to Forks High, Yippy.

"Wouldn't dream of you take me to school in that" I point to his cruiser, he just laughs and helps me with my bags.

We lug all my thing to my room and I begin to unpack everything, when I'm done I make my way to the kitchen to see what the old man has to eat when I get down stairs I hear my father talking to someone. I walk into the kitchen to see two people I haven't seen in forever, Uncle Billy is chugging a beer with Charlie, sitting in his wheelchair, Jakey is shoving a whole sandwich in his trap, Jesus Christ he got big.

"Ah Bells, You remember your Uncle Billy and your cousin Jacob Black" Charlie asks and I look at him like he is freaking crazy, time to play with the old man.

"Nope" I tell him and proceed to fix me a sandwich.

"Bells we use to play together when we were kids, we're family you have to remember us" Jacob whines.

I see Billy's caught on to what I'm doing, he's always been quicker than the rest I think that's where I get it from.

"I still don't remember you dude" I look to my dad and I see him started chugging his beer again or another it's hard to tell "it must be all the pot I smoked on the way here" I tell him and start laughing my ass off when he spews his beer all over Billy.

"I kid, I kid. You should have seen your face oh that was priceless" I choke out around my laughter.

I see my dad didn't see the humor in my joke and Billy didn't like being spit on.

"Asshole, turn your head next time" Billy yells at my dad.

"You old men need to loosen up, see the pup found it funny" I point to Jacob on the floor laughing his ass off clutching his stomach or maybe he's choking, not sure.

"Hey Jakey" I use the name I use to tease him with "of course I remember you, you are my cousin you dingle berry"

"Hey is that the only reason you remember me" the big goober whines again and I roll my eyes.

"Of course not Jake, You and I use to be best buddies all because you would do everything I say" I tell him.

"He probably still would" Billy laughs and Jake glares at his dad.

"Would not, I'm bigger than her now she can't over power me anymore, I finally joined the pack" Jake crosses his arms and glares right back at his dad.

"Jacob I forgot to tell you she got her K-9's last year and for some reason they hurt worse than mine" I look at Charlie.

"You never told me that" I say crossing my arms.

"I didn't, oops" Charlie says and I growl at him, he just laughs and chugs his beer again.

"Well we have to get going, just wanted to stop by and see you kiddo" Billy says and I walk over and hug his neck then do the same to Jake but squeeze a little harder than I should.

"Damn it bells let me go I can't breathe" He chokes out.

"Sorry still don't know my own strength" I laugh and let go.

"Told you she still stronger than you kid" Charlie says helping Jake with Billy's chair.

"Goodnight guys" I yell headed to bed.

"Night bells" I hear all of them yell from the front door.

I'm really glad I'm back but I'm not looking forward to school tomorrow.

 **Let me know what you think….**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 |** BELLA

Around 5am I'm woken up by my wings expanding out of my back in my sleep and the damn things knocked my lamp over and my shirt is ripped. They do this when I'm stressed, but think god they only come out with out my permission when I'm unconscious, because they would be very hard to explain.

"What the hell are you doing in there bells" My dad says opening my door.

"My wings just came out on they're on, no biggie" I tell him making them go away.

"Stressed about school, oh I forgot to tell you there are vamps in this town, Billy doesn't like them but I don't care either way they seem like good people to me, the leader of their coven is a doctor believe it or not real nice guy they don't drink human blood they prefer animals and they don't know about us but they do know about the pack because of the treaty, don't ask. They just think our sent has something to do with our heritage ok" he tells me and I have to wonder if there is something else he has forgotten to tell me.

"Charlie you have forgotten a lot here lately, is it the old age" I laugh when he growls at me.

"Alright kiddo I'm late, get ready for school" he says shutting my door.

After all my morning rituals, I make my way to the school and park beside a big jeep kind of like mine and affectively steeling the space form someone in a red convertible.

I get out laughing at all but two of the vampires that are glaring at me, the other two well the pixy like girl is smiling brightly at me and the guy well he looks like he wants to hump my leg and to be honest I want to hump him, god I've never felt this hormonal before, what the hell is going on.

"Who the hell do you think you are" I turn to see blond vamperella coming toward me raising her hand like she going to slap me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you vampire" shit that just slip out at least it wasn't my wings.

Blondie pause's mid swing and freezes in place like the statue she is.

"You're Charlie's daughter aren't you" I look over to the big guy and wink.

"Yep" I tell them.

"What are you" I hear the pixy ask?

"What do you mean" I ask and I can feel my wings start to push out.

Please stay in, please stay in. I hear my clothes begin to rip and hear a gasp.

"Fuck" I yell.

I move at an inhuman speed climbing in my jeep and the pixy is right there with me grabbing my keys from my hands I turn and growl, I know my eyes are glowing green and I can feel my K-9's touching my chin and my wings trying to spread apart.

"What are you Isabella" she says calmly.

"It's Bella" I grow "and there isn't a name for what I am, I'm a mix between wolf, human and" I take a deep breath "Arch Angel" I look over at her and glare "what the hell did you do to me" I growl again.

"Calm down we didn't do anything to you" she stops taking an unnecessary breath then continues "I think its from the bond you have with my brother and really, an Arch Angel, that is so cool" she squeals.

"What bond" I ask turning to my window and looking at the vampires leaning against a Volvo I didn't notice earlier.

They all gasp except the one I felt drawn to and still do only it's stronger now, is that what the pixy is talking about. I realize my eyes and teeth are still all crazy, I clinch my jaw and blink my eyes and they go back to normal but my wings want budge, what the hell.

"I need to get to my dad, I can't get my wings to go back but I can't exactly walk into the police station. Do you have a cell I can use I left mine at home" I turn and ask the pixy.

"Yeah sure, Edward" she says and I see who I now know as Edward walking to my window I roll it down he smiles and hands me a phone.

"Thanks" I smile back and grab the phone when our hands touch we both jump but somehow our skin never looses contact and I don't want it to, I don't remember what I was doing. I hear a throat cleared but can't seem to look anywhere but the golden eyes that are staring back at me.

I feel someone grab my arm and I turn to the pixy and growl or was that Edward growling, I'm about to tear her a new one and its then that I realize I'm pinning her down with my wings, and the big guy trying to pull them off of her but they want budge.

"Sorry are you alright pixy" I ask releasing her.

"Yep, just couldn't move" she laugh "and the names Alice" She turns to the big guy "I think you just met your match" She laughs and he glares at her.

"Sorry dude they're indestructible and a lot stronger than you" I tell him and dial Charlie.

"Why the hell, aren't you in class kid" he asks as soon as he answers.

"I can't get my wings to go back in dad, no matter how hard I try" I whine to him.

"Shit, are feeling any different kiddo, I mean are you feeling a pull of sorts toward one of the Cullen's" he ask in an uneasy tone and I'm getting worried.

"Uh if the Cullen's are the vampire coven you told me about then yeah, what does that mean" I ask him

"Did they see you" he asks ignoring my question.

"Yes they all saw me" I tell him.

"Which one is it" he asks me.

"Edward" I tell him.

"Ah the unmated one" he says more to himself.

"Uh I guess, whatever that means" I say narrowing my eyes at all the vague shit he's spewing.

"Shit Your uncle Billy is going to love this, meet me at the Cullen's house ok kiddo" he says hanging up.

"Well you heard him now scoot over Bella here Alice drive my car" Edward says and I give him my bitch brow.

"You can't drive with those beautiful wings sticking out like that now can you" He says and I guess I can't.

I climb over to the passenger seat and bring my wings in as close to me as possible but they are touching Edwards shoulder and I feel a tingle up my spine and they spread out again pushing against him, I roll my eyes and move to the back as fast as I can and lye down wrapping them around my body and the white feathers tickle my nose.

"Better" he laughs.

"You try riding in a car with wings such as mine that don't seem to act right around a certain sexy vampire" I tell him and he laughs harder.

"They really are beautiful just like you" he tells me about five minutes later.

"Thanks but these things are a pain in my ass right now" I laugh

Ten minutes later we come to a stop.

"You can get out now no one will see you and your dad's here" The door opens and Charlie's chuckling at my position.

"What's up Charlie, what's new with you old man" I laugh getting out of the car making light of the situation by teasing Charlie because he's finding humor in all this.

"Hush you I'm not old" he touches my wings and they wrap around me involuntarily.

"Yep just as I thought" he say letting out a long breath.

"And what the hell is that old man" I yell inside my wings cause the damn things won't open, what the hell is going on.

"Edward is it, can you stand behind hind her and slide your hand down the spine of her wings please" I hear Charlie tell Edward.

I feel that same jolt from before and my wings spread wide like I'm about to take flight and I start to get scared that I'm about to leave the ground.

"That's enough Edward if you don't stop she's going to fly off and she scared of heights, just so you know" He tells Edward and I begin to relax a bit.

"An Angel scared of heights, that's rich" the blond bitch says and I'm about to kill her.

"Rose it's not wise to piss off an Arch Angel I see her decapitating you with her wings" The pixy says and I really want to do that.

"How do you know this" Charlie asks the pixy.

"I see the future" She tells him simply.

If I wasn't so focused on killing Rose I would turn to look at her like she was crazy, but I don't I'm too focused on bitch Barbie.

"Shit don't anyone move especially you Rose, Edward slowly stand between them and embrace her"

I begin to growl louder and before I know what's happening everything around me starts to vibrate and everyone is covering their ears but Edward, it seems that whatever is happening doesn't affect him or me and before I can react I'm in his arms and my wings are wrapped around us.

He pulls away as much as my wings allow and looks into my eyes and I realize my teeth and eyes are normal.

"What was that Bella" he asks caressing my face and I lean into him.

"I don't know that's never happened before" I tell him honestly.

"That was you protecting your mate you heard Edwards name while you were in kill mode so to speak, you probably thought someone was trying to kill him" I hear Charlie speak up "try to relax Bella" he continues.

I feel Edward slid his hand around my waist and farther up to stroke where my wings meet my skin and I begin to relax, my wings spread apart and I can see Charlie smiling at us. Edward pulls away and clears his throat and turns to Charlie.

"Can you explain now please" he asks Charlie.

"Yes I would love to know why my windows are shattered and why you have wings, dear" I hear a soft female voice come from the porch.

"Esme this is Bella my mate, Belle this is Esme my mother for all intents and purposes" Edward says pulling me toward her.

"It's nice to meet you and sorry about your windows, Charlie will fix them" I giggle at Charlie choking on his tongue.

"It's so nice to meet you and congratulations to you both" she says warmly.

I turn to Charlie and so does everyone else. I notice the Barbie is under the big guys arm with an apologetic expression on her face and I give her a kind smile, well as kind as I can muster up on such short notice for an evil Barbie.

"Explain now old man" I narrow my eyes at him.

A black BMW pulls up and a blond vamp steps out and stands next to Esme wrapping his arms around her. Ah the doc vamp.

"What's the Emergency Charlie, sorry I couldn't get here sooner" doc vamp smiles at me and my exposed wings "who do we have here and what happen to the house" he continues still smiling bright at just my wing now.

"I'm getting there and the windows are her fault" he says pointing at me.

"I still blame you for not explain and Rose for pissing me off" I grumble "Just explain and lets quit getting off topic ok people" I tell everyone.

"Ok, Bella and I are Demi Arch Angels / wolf shifters, my father is the Arch Angel Michael and my mother was Chief Ephraim Blacks only daughter her name was Nora Black that's why Bella and I have the wolf gene. We're basically Devine creatures even though we do have some human in us. The human part only causes us to be mortal, I Think Arch Angels created Vampires so that their children could have a chance to live forever and the only way a Demi can be changed is by they're true mate, with that being said I can now explain Bella and Edwards situation" Charlie lets out a long breath the same time Billy and Jake pull up.

"Who let the dogs out who, who, who" the big dummy vamp tries to be funny.

Charlie, Jake, Alice, Esme, Me, Edward and surprisingly Rose, growl at the asshole.

"That's my family you're talking about peabrain" I tell him.

"Sorry guys but they need to hear this as well" Charlie says.

"When a Demi Arch Angel mates it's always with a vampire, it's be because they share the same soul well partly, you see when a human becomes a vampire part of their soul is protected by an Arch Angels and the other part stays within the vampire, The part of the soul that is protected, is eventually placed within the arch Angels offspring and their grandchildren" Charlie stops and smile at all the shocked faces.

"You all still with me" he asks.

"How do I make this stop" I ask him throwing my hands in the air and flapping my wing at him.

"Bella you won't be able to go out in public and be as normal as you were or be separate from Edward until the mating bond is complete and the two of you are connected in every human and supernatural way and even after, you two won't be able to stay apart for long and that roar you let out is yours to keep you will also develop other abilities and share them with Edward. Bella he has to kill your human side, you'll replace your human gene with vampire venom and don't worry there won't be any pain involved. Edward after you bite her you both will sleep for two days and when you wake up you'll have the other half of your soul back but it will be merged with Bella's, basically you and Bella will share two souls. Right now Bella has her soul and part of yours" Charlie says smiling at me.

"Will I have to drink blood, will I sparkle like a disco ball and will my skin be as hard and cold as theirs" is surprisingly my only questions.

"Yes on the cold hard skin but it shouldn't sparkle and you'll keep your fangs, and yes to drinking blood, but you'll pick up their diet right away, you won't want human blood at all, it's the angel in you" I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Ok what do we do first" Edward asks Charlie.

"You have to do everything a human would do, in a biblical since that is" Charlie narrows his eyes at Edward.

"Charlie, are you saying the first step is marriage" I ask and Charlie, Edward and Alice all smile and nod their heads at the same time.

"Ok and after that" I ask and hear laughter.

"What do you do on a honeymoon Bella" the big dummy laughs at me and I blush, I guess I'm the big dummy now and he's an asshole.

"Bite me steroids" I tell him and he smiles showing his teeth and Edward growls loudly and steps in front of me.

"Did I miss something" I ask Alice because she standing the closest to me.

"Edward can read minds and Emmett obviously let his mind wander a little to close to the edge, so to speak" she tells me as Edward turns and grabs my face.

"Please for the love of god and my sanity watch what you say around him, love" I smile and he kisses my cheek and I shiver at the coolness of his lips or his lips on my skin in general.

"Wait you read minds" I ask him and swat him lightly in the ass with my wings.

"I can't read yours, and it's amazing and very irritating at the same time" he says and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Next, old man" I say not taking my eyes off Edward's lips glad that he can't read the crazy crap that goes threw my head.

"Or do you know this one too, steroids" I look over at said behemoth and he gives me the finger.

"Don't say it man" Edward tells Emmett and the big baby frowns.

"Well uh" Charles sucks in a breath uncomfortably "you have to bite her when you uh" he clears his throat "you know" he glares at Emmett and then Jake when the ass hats start to laugh hysterically.

Rose smacks Emmett on the back of the head and Billy does the same to Jake.

"When you climax you bite her" Doc vamp helps a blushing Charlie out.

"And you know the rest" Charlie says closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

I move to forks and day later I'm engaged to a sexy vampire, who knew.

"So since we can't be separated do I move in with you or do you move in with me and Charlie" I ask my sexy fiancé.

"If I didn't have neighbors I'd say he was moving in with us but since he lives in the ideal location we'll be moving in with them, if that's ok with the Cullen's" Charlie says and I look at him like he's crazy.

"It's fine with us Charlie, what ever they need" Carlisle says.

"Thanks Carlisle and I'll replace the windows" Charlie says and I giggle.

"Nonsense I'll get the boys to do it" Carlisle tells Charlie and he looks like he wants to do a little touchdown dance.

"But" Emmett begins but Rose shuts him up quick by a slap to the back of the head.

"So why are you moving in too, gramps" I ask Charlie.

"Bella I'm still your father and there no way in hell I'm letting you move in with you're mate with out _my_ supervision before your married and for the last time I'm not old damn it" I roll my eyes him.

"I'll go get you're things for you Bella" the pixy say bouncing up and down.

"Ok but if you break anything I kill you" I point at her and the vamp standing beside her growls, Edward and I growl right back, the pixy just laughs.

"Chill Jasper" She tells him tapping her head.

"Ok so I know everyone's name now, you vamps aren't big on introducing your selves are you" I point at doc vamp "You raised then nicely Doogie Howser" he glare at me and I laugh because you can't glare with a smile, I think his smile is permanently etch into his granite face.

"Sorry I kid, I kid"


	3. Chapter 3

_**(I don't own Twilight, not even a little bit)**_

 **-Sorry for the long wait, I only have one excuse…LAZINESS! Yeah, that's good enough…**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **CHAPTER 3 |** BELLA

It's been a week since Charlie and I moved in with the Cullen's and let me tell you it's been crazy as hell. I've finally gotten use to my wings never going away but the damn things still get in my way and it's extremely uncomfortable to sleep. Every morning I wake up to Edward's golden eyes so I can live with it for a few more days.

I have fallen completely head over heals for Edward. He's so sweet and caring, we're always touching and sharing sweet kisses much to Charlie annoyance, but there's nothing he can do but pout and grumble that I'm too damn young, I just tell Charlie that he's too damn old then we growl at each other. Edward and I think his sourness is because he hasn't found his mate yet and he's just lonely, one day old man, one day.

The wedding is tomorrow and the evil pixy has been extremely irritating to say the least, but I've got to admit she's awesome at putting a wedding together at the last minute. The whole back yard has been transformed into a fairy's wet dream/my nightmare, but it is really beautiful. My dress is vintage and so damn tight but it's strapless and backless so my wings won't be a problem, when I tried it on the little pixy started sobbing along with Esme, so I guess that means they approve.

We're all currently sitting in the family room wait for the Cullen's extended family to arrive, I'm kind of nervous because Emmett said that one of them believes that Edward is her mate but in truth she's just a crazy succubus vampire that's infatuated with him because he wants absolutely nothing to do with her, I'll probably have to give her a beat down before the day is over.

"What're you thinking about love" Edward asks softly and kisses my lips just as soft.

"Mmmm, do that again and I'll tell you" I moan against his lips.

Edward wraps one arm around my waist and places his other hand on my cheek and kisses me with a passion that has my toes curling, as the kiss deepens I hear Charlie growl at us so we growl right back not breaking the kiss. It's getting harder and harder to keep from ripping our clothes off and devouring each other before we're married, this is why we're getting married so soon.

"They're here" Alice sings like the little girl from the movie "The poltergeist" and I reluctantly release Edward's lips and we both whimper.

"This is going to be so good and so fucking funny" Emmett says rubbing his hands together as we hear four car doors shut and five set of feet walking up the porch.

"Language" Esme says scolding the big asshole.

Carlisle opens the door and before he can say anything the male vampire gasps at the sight of me but that's not what has my attention. It's Charlie and one of the females thats wrapped in his arms. Charlie's wings fly out, and all is said and done, Charlie has mated. Well that shit happened fast.

"I'm Bella, Edward's mate and that's Charlie and I think he just mated" I laugh as I hear a growl and one of the other female is standing in front of Edward and I, glaring and tapping her foot. Must be Tanya..

"I can't believe you've done this to us Eddie, you know how I feel about you. We could have been happy but big bird fucked that all up" she says and I grab her by the throat and carry her outside so I don't destroy Esme house.

"Bella, no" Charlie says but I'm beyond listening.

"First of all bitch, I'm an Arch Angel/wolf not fucking big bird and secondly, Edward is my mate not yours, so if you want to live to see tomorrow you'll forget all about Edward, got it hoe" I roar and throw her hard against a tree like she's nothing, the tree falls to the ground with the weight of her.

"Holy shit Bella boo, that was better that I could ever imagine. You are my new favorite sister, sorry Ali" Emmett says jumping up and down like a two year old "Your teeth are still sticking out girl" he tells me and I clinch my jaw.

"Sorry" I say looking at all the new vamps "But the bitch had to be put in her place" I walk past them and straight into Edwards open arms.

"Shit baby, I love you so damn much" he tells me as Tanya comes to stand by Carlisle smiling like nothing happened.

"Tanya, you got knock the fuck out" Emmett laughed "guess from now on you'll leave Edward alone won't you" he say and Tanya looks confused.

"Who's Edward" she says looking at Emmett.

This confuses everyone, but the smile on Alice's face says she knows what's going on.

"What the hell is that smile for pix" I say glaring at her.

"Oh just that you and Eddie boy here got a new power and it's a strong one so please, don't use it on any of us like you just did to Tanya" she says and Edwards breath hitches and she nods at him.

I glare at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Belle you and Edward can manipulate the mind now. You just told Tanya to forget about Edward and now she has no idea who he is" the pixy tells me and I smile evilly and look at Emmett and he actually looks really scared.

"Bella please don't" Emmett squeaks before running off into the trees and I laugh.

"As much fun as making Emmett act like a dog to play fetch with you would be, I think we should introduce everyone" Alice says and I frown at her.

After all the introductions and explaining all that's happening between Charlie and Irena and the fact that we will all be gaining new powers, Edward and I retreat to our room.

"I wonder if I can make you bend at my will" I asks rubbing his cheek.

"Well baby if you can manipulate my mind, it means that I can do the same to you" he tells me, pulling me to the bed.

Edward sits pulling me to straddle his lap I wrap my wings around us and kiss him hard. Both our mouths open at the same time and our tongues move together fighting for control grinding our hips into each other.I pull away tugging his bottom lip with my teeth at the sound of heavy foot falls.

"Edward, Bella sorry to interrupt but those scared assholes down stairs put me on cock block duty" we hear laughter come form the family room "so please don't make me do something I don't want to do" Jasper says pleading with us to have mercy.

"What do you think Babe should we spare him" I whisper in Edwards ear and nip it playfully.

"Jaz I think you need to start two stepping your ass back to Alice" Edward tells him and he begins to dance as he move out of the room with Edward and I following and laughing.

"Fuck you assholes" Jasper yells as every one in the house laughs.

"Cut a rug brother" Emmett laughs.

"Hey Emmett" I say "you and Jasper slow dance together" the laughter gets louder as they begin to dance.

"Jaz grab Emmett ass" Edward laughs out.

"Don't you fucking dare Jaz" Emmett yells.

"I can't stop my hand bro" Jasper says as he grabs Emmett's ass.

"Please make him stop, I promise I won't mess with you guys again" Emmett pleads.

"Ok you both can stop" I laugh giving them a break.

"We know not to do anything before marriage Charlie so quit sending everyone to interfere" Edward tells him in a no nonsense tone.

God I can't wait to marry this man!

Edwards smiles turning to me and kissing my lips "and I can't wait to marry you love" he says reading my mind.

His smiles falters and he turns his head to the side looking at me strangely at that last thought.

Wait, that ass just read my mind. What the hell?

 ***Holy crap at all the crazy powers… I would have so much fun at my husband's expense with that mind manipulation power… just think of the possibilities he would be totally and royally screwed…**

 **-I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS FIC...**

 **-UNTIL NEXT TIME...**

 ****REWIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE****


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 4|** Bella

Well it's the big day and I can't wait for the hell that is my wedding to be over, don't get me wrong I have fallen completely in love with Edward and can't wait to marry his sexy ass, it's just this annoying little pixy that's diving me insane.

It all started when she was pissed that she couldn't invite all the people that she wanted because Charlie and I didn't want to expose our selves to every supernatural creature lurking in the shadows. She just huffed and puffed until I told her to get started on Charlie's tux then she turned her crazy on Charlie, he actually look a bit scared, I just laughed especially when she broke out the velcro and had to explain to him in a duh tone might I add that it was so we wouldn't have to pull his wings through tiny holes, not that we could touch them without them wrapping around his body, yeah I had fun with that for a while especially when he was walking fast or running faster than normal, he would fall to the floor every time, but I had to stop when he went through Esme's wall, yeah she growled at me for that which resulted in growling match between her and Carlisle against me and Edward which had steroids on the floor laughing his ass off, good times.

"So gramps, when's the big day for you and the woman that looks no older than me" I ask my dad with a surprisingly straight face, lucky for me Emmett couldn't contain his laughter and received the middle finger from my father and I received one from the yougen in question, so I gave my step mommy one back with a smile.

"As soon as you and Edward are back from exploring each other" Irena laughs at my glare. Payback's a bitch, bitch.

"Ok Bells for the last time I'm not that old and Irena is not a child she's older than dirt" he's cut off there from a slap to the back of the head from Irena.

Emmett and I fall to the floor laughing our asses off. We also hear every vamp in the house laughing as well.

"Oh my god bells you made him say that didn't you" he says through his laughter and if I didn't have great hearing I wouldn't have understood a word he said.

"Do you honestly think he would have said that shit on his on, nope he needed a little help from a true poet"

"Isabella Marie Black" I growl at the pixy "Don't you growl at me missy now get your cute little butt to your room and wait for me to come get you dressed when I'm done with gramps here" the crazy fairy tells me and receives a growl for Charlie.

"Whatever" I say walking to the door but before I leave I call over my shoulder "What do you get when you put a young old ass vampire, an arch angel going through a mid life crises, a cracked out fairy and a big dummy pump full of steroids in a room" they all give me the stink eye.

"A room full of Bella's victims" Carlisle calls out from down stairs then proceeds to laugh along with everyone else minus my room full of victims.

"How the hell did you guess Doogie Houser" He stops laughing and I bet he's glaring with a smile.

"They're the one you like to pick on the most Bella" he yells out.

"Well no shit, just look at'em, they're easy targets" I yell back.

"Language young lady" Esme yells out and I feel bad for breaking her rule.

"Yes ma'am" I say with a small pout and Charlie snorts.

"Shut it old man" I yell out as I shut my door and wait for this day to be over.

* * *

Five and a half hours later I'm running hand and hand with my husband to our cottage Esme remodeled for us while everyone else parties there asses off at our reception, Emmett's word's not mine. There was no way Edward and I could have stayed and partied with them, not with the way our bond is pushing us to be complete.

"Are you ready my love" he mumbles against my neck and I moan at the sensation.

"Mmmm" I moan louder as he nibbles at my neck.

"Hurry baby I don't think I can wait any longer" I tell him as he opens the door to the cottage and pulls me to the bedroom.

He carefully unzips my dress and it falls to the ground the same time I hear a low growl escape his lips at the sight of me not wearing anything under the dress. In a flash I rip Edward tux from his body and I could've sworn I heard the pixy snarling like a rabid dog.

"My own personal angel" Edward moans as I straddle his sitting form.

"Literally" I gasp before he kisses me hard.

Edward lifts me by my hips "Are you ready baby" he asks and at my nod he enters me softly.

I feel my wings spread out wide as the pain becomes pleasure and I begin to rock my body against his.

"Edward" I gasp as I feel my entire body ignite in pure bliss.

Suddenly I hear a roar escape both our lips and feel Edwards teeth sink into the juncture of my neck and shoulder before my wings wrap around our naked tangled bodies then everything goes black.

* * *

As I open my eyes I realize three things, the first is that my wings have gone back to normal. Secondly I'm in a damn dress and Edward is dressed like he's going to church, damn pixy. Third, my throat is on freaking fire.

"How do you feel angel" Edward grumbles in a deep sexy voice.

"Great besides the burn and the fact the evil fairy came in and dressed us even though I threatened her life if she did" I tell him before kissing his lips softly.

"Let's go hunt" He says pulling off his blazer and rolling his sleeves to his elbows, I give a wicked grin.

"Can we hunt fairies" He chuckles and I hear a laugh outside the cottage.

"I wasn't kidding pix, purvey little vamps should be hunted like animals" I yell out as I get up from the bed with Edward following me.

As we walk outside I notice that she must have seen me actually hunting her so she high tailed it out of dodge, smart girl.

"You ready to try your new diet" Edward ask and I gag involuntarily.

"I promise you'll love it" he chuckles.

"I doubt it" I smile "can I try a cheese burger first" I pout.

"No Bella, You heard your father. You need to feed as I do to stop the burn" He tells me and takes off into the trees with me following closely behind him watching his cute ass as I continue to gag every now and then from the thought of drinking blood, freaking nasty.

A few minutes later I come to a stop beside Edward and noticed a rather tasty smell. I feel Edward move behind me. "Do you smell that baby" he asks as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"What is it" I ask quietly.

"Mountain lion" he says with his lips against my neck "carnivores are the best" he kisses my jaw "Go"

On instinct I move at lightening speed towards the animal and before I can comprehend what I'm doing I have the struggling lion pinned beneath me with my teeth sunk into his neck, oh god the taste is so delicious I can't contain the moan that escapes me. I look up and notice Edward is feeding on a bigger lion with his eyes locked on me.

"Not one word Edward" I tell him as I drop the carcass and wipe the blood from my mouth.

"I wasn't going to say anything other than the fact that, that was hot" he tells me as he walks towards me with a sexy grin "especially with the way your dress is ripped to shreds"

"Really now" I smile as we wrap our arms around each other.

"Are you still hungry love" he asks and I shake my head no "Good" he growls before ripping my dress and underwear completely off my body and pins me against a tree, it's only then that I realize I was wearing a thong, damn purvey pixy.

I remove his shirt carefully so I'll have something to wear home then rip his slack completely off leaving him in his briefs. He removes them with ease before entering me hard and fast.

"Oh god Mrs. Cullen I love you so much" he moans as he slams me against the tree before crashing to the ground as it breaks from the impact.

"Mmmm, I love you too Mr. Cullen" I cry out as I feel my orgasm washes over me but my man is no where near done.

Four days later Edward and I are running back to our cottage, naked and covered in dirt and blood might I add, fully sated in every single way.

After we are showered and presentable we make our way to the main house to see the whole family minus Charlie and the youngen glaring at us for staying gone so long, we just shrug and walk in the house.

"Out of all the stylish clothes I stocked your closet with, you pick this" the little pixy screeches on and on about the T-shirt and jeans I threw on.

"First of all, have you met me and secondly, if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut because I still owe you an ass whooping for being a purvey pixy" I say in my best bitchy tone that I learned from Rose.

This shuts her up and Rose gives me a nod of approval.

"Hey where's Charlie and Irena" I ask and everyone looks away.

"Looks as if they couldn't wait any longer and had Carlisle marry then after we left our reception" Edward tells me reading everyone's mind.

"Horny old bastard" I mumble as I move to the living room and plop down in front of the TV and turn on the Xbox.

"Sweet" the big dummy yells sitting down next to me "I didn't think you would want to play Xbox until you had your fill of Eddy boy here" he say then cry's out as my husband takes his controller as the game starts.

"Asshole" Emmett mumbles as he shoves Edwards shoulder.

"Language Emmett, how many time do I have to tell you and Bella to watch your mouths" Esme yells and it shocks everyone that she just yelled, apparently she doesn't do that.

"Sorry everyone" she says and I can tell she's just as shocked.

God I love this family I think shaking my head and smiling at her.

"And we love you baby" Edward tells me and I glare at him playfully.

"Edward I've warned you to stay out of my mind haven't I" I ask him as I grab him between his legs and squeeze softly.

"Yes" he squeaks "Sorry love"

"Good boy"

* * *

 **-Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted… I have no excuse what so ever.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this story, with that said…**

 ***REVIEW, FOLLOW & FAVORITE***


	5. Chapter 5

_**(I don't own Twilight, I'm just playing with it)**_

 **CHAPTER 5|** BELLA

It's been a little over a month since the wedding and I couldn't be happier, I absolutely love being a vampire/wolf/arch angel- Jesus Christ I'm a damn mutt well I was a mutt before but now I'm three different species rolled in to one body. My dad always said that we're not mutts but hybrids and we're also divine and rare creatures meant to be cherished and worshiped, I think he smoke to much pot and hash back in the day with my mother.

"Baby your dad is right and I intend to worship you everyday for the rest of my existence" My adorable and sexy husband says after reading my mind.

"Ok, I'll give you that because it was sweet and made my dead heart flutter so to speak, but if you don't quit forcing me to open my mind to you, I will definitely enjoy watching you walk around naked for an entire day and I will force the entire family to stare at you" I tell him and he knows I'll do it because lets face it, it's just something I would do "Hell I even make Jasper and Emmett take pictures like there at a photo shoot all enthusiastic and everything" I hear the whole family tell Edward to stay the hell out of my head and Emmett continues with a "noisy jackass"

"I can't help it baby, I want to know everything about you and when you wrinkle your noise the way you do when you're deep in thought, I don't know it just happens, like an involuntary reflex" he says just as the purvey pixy walks over and set beside us on the porch swing, grinning like the crazy fairy that she is.

"What's up, purvey pix" I smile and Edward chuckles at us, well her.

"There's going to be a thunder storm in an hour. Are the two of you going to play" she asks us.

And that, my friends is the reason I think the woman has a few screws loose!

"What the hell are you going on about you crazy little fairy" I ask her and she and my husband laugh at my confusion.

"Baby, when there's a thunderstorm we go out into the clearing and play baseball. Do you want to play" he ask me and I shrug.

"Sure why not, I mean just look at all the possibilities of someone doing something crazy against there will"

* * *

An hour later I find myself standing in a field at what Edward said was home plate watching Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Carlisle take their positions as I stand at there pretending to know what I'm doing.

I see Jasper throw the ball and I just look at him.

"Bella you are suppose to hit the ball" Rose says with a chuckle.

Fuck you too bitch Barbie "Rose you are not allowed to catch the ball" I think as Jaspers throw the ball again and I hit it in her direction before running around the bases.

"Rose you're supposed to catch the ball I laugh as I stop at home plate and everyone is glaring at me "What" I ask shrugging and smiling at my husband.

"We don't cheat in sports Bella" Carlisle tries to glare but as usual the happy vamp fails miserably.

"I'm pretty sure Jasper threw me horny vibes before he threw the ball, isn't that considered cheating" I dead pan.

"Bells, I did no such thing" Jasper says as everyone laughs.

"Then why was I feeling that way huh, you emotional train wreck" I glare at howdy doody.

"Well it may have had something to do with you staring at your husbands ass before I pitched the ball" he says in a duh tone.

"Oh" I turn to my sexy husband "quit making me horny- you're supposed to help our team not theirs"

"Hey, I can't help that you want me all the time, you my dear are insatiable" he says as he wraps his arms around my waist and I can feel his erection against my ass.

"Hey I thought we came here to play ball not play with Edward's balls" I hear from the out field.

Edward and I turn to Emmett and smile evilly at him at the same time we hear the pixy shout.

"Stop" she runs to stand next the me and Edward as the rest of the family joins us "They heard as they were leaving the area"

"What the hell is going on" I shout at no one in particular before hearing and smelling three vampires running towards us.

"Human drinkers" the pixy says as Edward and I move to stand in front of everyone.

"What the hell are the two of you doing" I hear Emmett ask.

"I honestly have no clue, I can't control it" I tell them looking at Edward and he just shrugs his response as the three vampires step into the clearing.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" the man with a nappy blond pony tail says with a longing look to Alice, I hear Jasper growl.

"I would suggest you not look at my sister that way but I can already tell your too damn stupid to understand self preservation as is the red head that's standing next to you that is currently giving me the stink eye" I feel my wings push out as her eyes cut to Edward and wink.

I feel my clothes loosen as they rip and before I know what's happening- I'm in the air with the red head in my grasp. After I get so high I begin to feel the panic take over so I drop her before landing in my original position beside my husband with my wings spread wide in front of my family.

"W-what a-are you" the one with dreads stutters out.

"I'm the angel of death" I say as I feel my eyes begin to glow and my teeth grow along with my jaw as I begin to roar but this time my family is not affected just the three nomads.

After they fall to the ground, Edward grabs my hand as we move towards their trembling forms and kneel down in front of them.

"You've been warned nomads" Edward growls at them before he helps me stand.

"Holy shit" I hear Emmett say and I turn to see the family gaping at us, well Edward.

"Baby what is wrong with the-" I cut myself off and gape at my husband, well the jet black wings that make mine look like butterfly wings that are coming out of his back. They are bigger than Charlie's, and his are big. Must be a male thing?

"Huh, well- for once I have no words" I tell him "Except you have the biggest wings that I ever seen" I point behind him.

Edward turns his head and just shrugs "well Charlie warn us that we would share powers, I guess he meant flying too"

"Oh please, oh please" I cry "don't let me begin to read minds"

* * *

 **-Hope you all enjoyed that and sorry it took me so long…**

 **YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO**


End file.
